The Story of Us
by cordiebear95
Summary: Thor and Jane's daughter knows she has a duty to help keep peace in the nine realms, even if that means marrying a man she does not love. But what happens when the God of Mischif and the daughter of the Thunder God disappear. Will Freya choose her family, or her heart. Rated: M cause things might happen later :P (Takes place almost 20 years after dark world)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"That's right move with your feet, just like that." Thor called out to his daughter standing infront of him blindfolded, "Trust your insticts."

He brought his fist towards her, and she blocked it, grabbing his elbow and flipping him on his back.

"Like that?" She laughed taking her blindfold off and looking at the God of Thunder laying on his back.

"Presicly like that Freya, but you forgot the most important rule." Thor replied as she turned to walk towards the table across the courtyard.

"Wha.." But she never got to finish her sentences because before she could even let out a breath she was on her back with her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Never take you eyes off the enemy Freya. Even removing your eyes from them for half a second can cost you your life."

Freya rolled her eyes as her father pulled her to her feet, and pulled her long brown curly hair out of its ponytail on top of her head letting it cascade down her back to her waist.

Freya may have had the strength of her father, but she took after her mother in the looks department, from her hair to her petite figure she was all Jane. The only thing proving she was her father's child was her crystal blue eyes.

"Are you two done fighting yet." Jane called from above them.

Thor and Freya looked up to find Jane standing on Freya's bedroom belcony.

"Yes Darling." Thor said placing his hand on Freya's shoulder, "She is getting quiet fast Jane you should have seen the way she took me down, but stilled matend the grace of a godess."

"I think everyone heard how she took you down Thor, the whole palace shook." Jane said raising her eyebrow.

Freya shrugged her shoulders, "I kinda still have to work on that."

Jane shook her head as a smile creeped across her face, "That you do, now come. I have allowed you more then enouph time to play around with your father, but you must get ready. You may want to be a warrior, but you first and formost duty is a princess."

"I don't see why i have to get ready to meet someone i don't even like." Freya said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Freya..." Jane said desending the stairs leadding from the belcony, "We have talked about this, you are no longer a child. You are 17, and that means you have come of age."

"Non of my friends have to find a sutor and get married."

"Your friends are not royalty." Thor said going to stand beside Jane by the stairs.

"But, you did not wed when you were my age papa. You did not meet mama till you were what..."

"2056 years old. But that is besides the point, i did not wish to be king, i passed the throne on to my brother, and took my place as a warrior." Thor replied.

"Well why can i not do that." Freya stated.

"You would need a sibling in order to pass the crown to them Darling." Jane said walking over to Freya and moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"You can have more children." She complained.

"I'm afraid it does not work like that Freya, we were blessed with you and that is enough for us." Jane said.

Freya rolled her eyes. They had been having this argument since she had turned 15 and she had met Fredrik.

She had hated him right off the bat. Don't get her wrong he was hot and all, but he was nothing more then an arrogant prince looking for a crown.

"Now come lets go get you washed and dressed shall we." Jane said taking Freya's hand in hers and leading her towards the stairs.

"Marco..." said a voice in Freya's head.

"Loki... Your back!" Freya cried out in her head as a smile crept onto her face.

"Freya? Freya are you listening to me." Her mother asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Would i miss your big day?" Loki voice replied filling her head. She could almost see the smurk that was bound to be on his face.

"FREYA ARIA THORSON!" Jane's voice boomed finally breaking though to her.

Freya's eyes snapped back to her mother, "you don't have to yell."

"And you need to stop talking to Loki though your thoughts you lady." Jane replied throwing Freya's dress at her, "Now go get cleaned up."

Freya groaned and headed towards her bathroom, "Thanks for getting me into trouble... again."

"It was my pleasure love." Loki's voice rang out one last time before disappearing completely.

Freya shook her head as she sighed and looked at the dress her mother had given her. She could tell by the thread work that it had been made especially for her. The gold and blue worked together to form the top bodist part of the dress that hung from one shoulder, while the bottem half flowed out from the hips down, and was made of a pure white fabric the shimmered in the fading light for the sun.

Only her mother would make her wear something so... so girly. She would rather wear pants and a loose shirt like she always wore around the palace.

"The things i do to please my mother." Freya said to herself and closed the door behind her.

After what felt like forever, he lady's in waiting finally finished pulling her hair back into a style that would not only look great but also keep her bangs out of her face. They had managed to pull all Freya's hair back into a bun that half held the brown curls in place and half let them flow down her back. While her bangs were used to create a braided crown around her head, with flowers weavied in.

"Oh Freya, you look.."

"Ridiculous." Freya finished for her mother.

"I think your mother was trying to say you look beautiful." Thor said coming in carrying a small box. "And now for the final touch.."

Jane opened the lid, and pulled out a necklace made of gold, but instead of having a regular crystal in the middle, this one had a blue gem.

"This was your grandmother's necklace. The middle is part of a dying star. Just like my hammer, this necklace holds great power." Thor said as Jane clamped it into place around Freya's neck.

"Ma, pa. Can i ask you something?"

"Of course." Jane said.

"Why must i marry Fredrik. Why can't i marry for love like you." she whispered.

Thor turned Freya's chair around in one clean movement, "Freya, you know it is our job to maintain peace in all nine realms. This is one of the ways we keep the peace. I wish you could go out and find your love like i found your mother, but as an Asgardian princess you know you have a responsibility."

"That's the thing pa, I don't want to be a princess. I don't want to be queen, and i don't want to marry someone i do not love. Its not fair." Freya whispered.

"Life never is." Jane said taking her daughter into a hug, "Who knows maybe one day you could grow to love Fredrik."

Freya nodded, "I doubt it." she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Freya paced back and forth along the hallway just outside the throne room, which had been transformed into a ballroom for the "Starlight" festival.

What was taking her Father so long to announce her arrival, this waiting was causing her to become nervous, and frustrated.

"If you continue making that face, it's going to stay like that you know." Said a very masculine voice behind her.

A smile spread across Freya's face and she spun around, her dress twirling with her to face the man standing behind her, "Loki." If smiles could melt someone's heart the one on Freya's face would surely do so, as Loki smiled his signature smile.

Freya flung her arms around him, "I've missed you."

"As have i hækkaði. Tell me why are you out here when your betrothed is inside." Loki asked pulling away from her.

"Father is taking his time announcing my arrival. If i'm lucky him and mother will forget about me, and it will get me out of this party." Freya replied rolling her eyes.

"Your mother would never allow your father to forget about you, and then that dress you are wearing would go to waste." Loki commented just as a horn was blown from within the throne room.

"Presenting Freya Thorson Princess and Heir to the Throne of Asgard..."

Loki held out his hand, "May I have the honor of escorting my heir to her betrothed?"

Freya laid her hand in his and nodded, as the doors to the throne room opened before them revealing a very startled looking Jane and Thor at the front of the hall.

Loki and Freya stepped forward and one by one the people began to bow as the King and Princess of Asgard made their way to the front of the room, where her parents, along with Fredrik and his parents.

"Brother. Jane." Loki said as they reached their side, "And this must be young Fredrik."

Fredrik gave a small bow, "Your Majesty."

"Please no formality, after all we are to become family, when you marry Freya here so just call me Loki." he replied taking his seat on his throne.

Fredrik nodded and turned his attention to Freya, " Freya."

"Hello Fredrik." Freya said with annoyances.

"Freya..." Thor said with a stern voice."

Freya groaned and then smiled at Fredrik before he offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"With you?"

"Of course, who else?" Fredrik replied.

Freya's eyes looked up at Loki, and he nodded.

She gently laid her hand in Fredrik's outstretched hand, as he carefully lead them to the middle for the crowded dance floor, and took her into his arms.

"My i say you look beautiful in that dress tonight, the way the color's shine whenever a different light source touches it is really an exquisite thing." Fredrik said trying to make small talk.

"Fredrik just stop talking, you know I'm only dancing with you right now to make my mother and father happy." Freya whispered in a low voice so none of the people around them would hear their conversation.

"I don't know why you don't like me Freya, have i done something to offend you." He asked.

"Your existence is offending me. If your parents were not so insistent on merging our families i would be able to do with my life what i wish, find someone i love to marry. Not just marry because it is my duty to my kingdom."she replied.

Fredrik opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

They twirled around the dance floor for a few more minutes before the song ended and Fredrik released her. "Thank you for the dance."

Freya nodded and turned away.

The night went on, and Freya avoid Fredrik as much as possible. Talking to her friends who had been fortunate to be invited to the party, as well as talking to Loki about his most recent trip to his home realm of Jotunheim.

When it came time for dinner thought, Freya could not ignore Fredrik any longer, as she had been seated next to him at the table.

As the people finally finished finder their seats, Loki stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"It has been a wonderful night, and i expect it to continue long after i am finished with this speech. As you all know the Festival of Starlight is are most precious tradition since the beginning of our existence. We pay tribute to the sky and all we have lost this past year. So for the next 30 moons we will release floating lanterns into the sky in their memory." He said. "But that is not all we have to celebrate this year, it is with my honor, that i announce that Prince Fredrik of Vanaheim has asked for Princess Freya's hand in marriage to unit our two realms. I have given my consent, and so on the last day of the Starlight Festival the two shall be wed."

Freya jumped to her feet.

Loki got only a quick glance at her face before she rushed out of the Throne room, a face that had been happy only moments before now hardened and withered with pain.

Jane went to stand to go after her daughter, but Loki shook his head, "Let me."

Loki found her without even trying. Since she had been a little girl he had always been able to sense her. So it was no surprise when he found her in the garden underneath the peach tree the grow under her bedroom's balcony.

"I don't wish to see you." She said as Loki stepped out of the shadows.

"You must really find a new hiding spot if you do not wish to be found _hækkaði_." Loki stated sitting down next to her.

"Don't call me that." Freya whispered turning her face way from him, so he would not see her cry.

Loki let out a sigh, "You know if there was another way to go about this i would have Freya."

"I'm not an animal you can pawn off just to make peace with another race, does my life mean so little to you?" Freya demanded.

"You know that is not true Freya. You've grown up on your parent's story of them fighting all odds to be together, but not all love stories are like that. In fact my parents did not love each other when they were first married." Loki replied, "The point is you could grow to love Fredrik if you just gave him a chance."

"I can't give him a chance." Freya said standing up and walking towards the fountain across the courtyard.

"Everyone deserves a chance Freya, what has his boy possibly done to you to make you hate him so much."

Freya remained silent.

"I wish an answer Freya, you wish to be treated like an adult, but you act like a child." Loki stated crossing his as he stood behind her.

"I can not answer you..." She whispered.

Loki sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Freya... I'm trying to understand why?"

She spun around, "Cause my heart already belongs to another. How am i suppose to love Fredrik when i already love someone else."

Loki stepped back like he had been hit with a strong wind.

"Are you happy, no go run off and tell my father, that the real reason i will not marry Fredrik is cause I'm already in love with someone." She spat back.

"Who?" Loki choked out. She would have told him if she had had eyes for any boy on Asgard, they spent almost all their spare time with one another.

"It does not matter, cause he can not love me back." Freya stated as she let her shoulders fall with defeat.

"Have you..."

"For the love of Odin no... He does not see me like that." She stated, "To him I'm a child in a women's body."

Loki caught her chin with his hand and raised her face to look into her eyes, "You listen to me Freya, you are anything but a child. And Fredrik is luck to get you as his betrothed. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Including you?"

He nodded, "Including me."

Freya smiled and turned her head away, "Just the same, i still can not marry Fredrik."

"Who is this boy, who as won your heart, and why have you never mentioned him before?"

"He is no boy." Freya whispered as she looked up at Loki, "I'm afraid that if i say his name out loud everything will come crumbling down around me."

"it can't be that bad. Wait he's not married right?" Loki joked.

"No."

"Well then tell me Freya..."

Freya turned away from him and fell to the ground on here knees as tears streamed down her face, "Its... ." She let out a deep breath trying to steady her breathing, "...you..."

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FINALLY PUT CHAPTER 2 UP. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

_hækkaði- Means flower in Icelantic_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**_Freya smiled and turned her head away, "Just the same, i still can not marry Fredrik."_**

**_"Who is this boy, who as won your heart, and why have you never mentioned him before?"_**

**_"He is no boy." Freya whispered as she looked up at Loki, "I'm afraid that if i say his name out loud everything will come crumbling down around me."_**

**_"it can't be that bad. Wait he's not married right?" Loki joked._**

**_"No."_**

**_"Well then tell me Freya..."_**

**_Freya turned away from him and fell to the ground on here knees as tears streamed down her face, "Its... ." She let out a deep breath trying to steady her breathing, "...you..."_**

There was a moment of silence before Loki cleared his throat, "Sorry Freya for a moment it sound as if you said me."

Freya turned to look up at him through her long dark eyelashes. He eyes saying what her mouth could not.

Loki's smile slowly turned into a frown, "No... No this is ridiculous Freya. You can not love me."

"You question my heart?" Freya stated slowly getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I do when you start to not make sense, I..." Loki snapped back running his hands through his hair, "Freya..."

"It makes no sense to me either. But I can not change the way I feel, just like i can not change the fact that you are forcing me to marry Fredrik." Freya replied looking down to the ground.

Loki was about to speak when Fredrik appeared behind Freya. Turning on his feet he left without another word.

"Freya..." Fredrik started, but when Freya turned around and gave him a glare that could kill he stopped.

"Haven't you done enough now you must follow me to the only place that brings me comfort." She spat.

"I wanted to tell you earlier tonight that they had set a date for us to be wed, but you avoided me all night. I did not want you to find out this way. On contrary to what some people say I do have a heart. I don't wish to make you upset." He said gesturing to her slowly crumbling state.

Freya rubbed the back of her hand over her eye to remove the tears that threatened to overflow. "I wish to be left alone."

Fredrik nodded. "I just wanted to make sure your Uncle was not going to hard on you from running out of the hall."

With that he turned and walked back into the palace leaving Freya to her thoughts. Thoughts that became to much to handle, and the tears that she had been holding back only moments before came flooding out as she crumbled to a pile of limbs on the soft grass below her.

Midnight found Loki gently rapping on Freya's bedroom door. When there was no answer he opened it and stuck his head in.

Freya was sound asleep in the middle of a bed to big for her. It made her still look like a young child, but then again she would always be that little girl who could shake the whole palace during her temper tantrums.

He stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Freya stirred in her bed, but did not wake up instead she rolled over to face him, sighing in her sleep.

Loki could still make out the lines on her face where tears had no doubt been running. After leaving her and Fredrik out in the garden he had returned to the feast. He noticed when Fredrik returned sometime later without Freya.

When he had asked where she was, he had simply replied "_She wishes to be alone."_

He understood far too well, he know he should have told her what was going to happen tonight. But, somehow he know she would have just refused to have made an appearance at all.

Loki moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face, "Freya..."

He could not lie to himself, since the day she had been born there was always something that had drawn him to her, she had been the only one in all of his 2000 years of living who was able to communicate with him telepathically.

She had complete access to his mind, all his memories, thoughts, and feelings.

_ "You are special little one"_ He thought sending the message to Freya. She stirred as smile crept across her face but again she did not wake.

He smiled to himself remember the night not to long ago when she had been born...

_Thor paced back and forth across the hallway outside of his chambers, Loki leaning agianst the wall. Thor had woken him hours ago, for moral support when Jane had gone into labor._

_That had been 9 hours ago._

_"Brother if you keep pacing like that you will run a path in the hallway." Loki said followed by a yawn._

_Thor stopped and went to lean against the wall next to his younger brother and sighed, "What if i am no good at it?"_

_"At what?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Being a father. We did not really have a good example." Thor stated, "Good god what if i drop him."_

_"You will not drop him Thor, you handle Jane just fine for her being mortal. Your son will be half god. You made your bed now you have to sleep in it." Loki replied with a grin on his face, "So to speak that is."_

_"But, this is different. This is a babe. How can I possibly be a good father."_

_"By learning from fathers mistakes." Loki said._

_Thor smiled at his brother, "When did you get so wise?"_

_"While you were playing with you hammer, I was actually learning something with mother." Loki smirked._

_Thor let about a booming laugh, as the door in front of them opened._

_Thor bounded off the wall._

_"Has it happened? Is my son here? How is Jane?" has asked rather quickly._

_"Jane is perfectly fine, everything went smoothly, why don't you go in and meet your child Thor." Frigga smiled._

_Thor's face turned into a goofy grin as he bound passed his mother and into the room._

_He found Jane lying in the middle of their grand bed against a wall of pillows. Her hair had been put up in a quick ponytail when he had left, but since then pieces of it had fallen out. I took her in all at once, her face was paler then usual but he could see spots were it was slowly starting to come back. _

_"Jane..." He half whispered trying to draw her attention away from the bundle she held in her arms._

_"Thor." She replied looking up to find him frozen by the door, "Come meet your daughter."_

_"Daughter?" Thor asked as he slowly moved forward._

_"The doctor's on Earth were wrong." Jane smiled as she looked back down at the bundle in her arms._

_Thor finished making his way to his side of the bed before he sat down. He took a deep breath and leaned over Jane's shoulder to take a look at the child._

_"She looks like you love." Thor laughed. _

_And she did indeed. She had dark brown fuzzy on the top of her similar in color to that of Jane's but not doubt a shade lighter thanks to his bleach blond locks. Jane's little ears peeking out from under the blanket._

_Although her eyes were closed Thor had no doubt those would be Jane's chocolate colored once as well._

_As if knowing her father was there, she opened her eyes._

_Thor's jaw dropped, they were as blue as his._

_"She had to have something of yours beside your last name." Jane chuckled._

_"Well I guess we can't call her Alexander." Thor said brushing his index finger across his daughter's cheek._

_"No we can't." _

_That sat there in silence just admiring the beautiful creature they had both created._

_"Freya..." Thor said outloud._

_"Freya?" Jane asked._

_"It means Lady. My little lady." Thor cood._

_Jane thought for a moment then smiled, "Freya Aria Thorson. It has a nice ring to it." _

_Thor turned to look at her, "You like it?"_

_"I love it." She replied holding out the baby for Thor to take._

_Thor hesitated, "Do not wish to drop her."_

_Jane shook her head, "You will not."_

_And with that Jane placed Freya into her father's arms._

_Thor stood from his place beside Jane as he looked down at his daughter, "You will make a fine queen one day Freya, and the most Beautiful one of all."_

_"Don't let mother hear you say that." Came a voice from the door._

_Thor turned to find his brother leaning against the door frame, "Brother come and meet my Daughter."_

_"Daughter ah. Forgive me if i do not turn to mush around babies like my brother." Loki replied moving into the room to look over his brother's shoulder at the child he held._

_"She looks like her mother. There really is a god." Loki chuckled winking at Jane._

_"Would you like to hold her Loki?" Jane asked from the bed, "After all she is your heir."_

_Loki paused for a moment, "That she is. Give her here."_

_Thor gently handed Freya over to Loki, "She is quite small."_

_"She will grow." Thor reassured him._

_Freya once again opened her eyes, and looked up at her uncle._

_"Hello." Came a voice inside Loki's head._

_Loki's eye almost bulged out of his eyes, before he relaxed and chuckled to himself._

_"Hello little one. Not many can enter my mind." He thought._

_"Who are you?" She asked_

_"I am your uncle. My name is Loki. Your very special Freya." Loki said._

_Thor and Jane looked at Loki confused._

_"Your daughter thinks you are pretty Jane." Loki said gently handing Freya back to her mother. "Excuse me but i must go announce to the Kingdom that my heir has been born."_

_With that Loki walked towards the door, pausing for one last look at the girl in her mother's arms._

_Smiling to himself he turned and walked away._

**Sorry I have not update in a while. I have been really busy. I plan to update this story along with all the others I have planned on continuing. It will probably be once or twice a week at least.**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I would appreciate it if you could review with how you think it went.**

**xoxo**

**-Cassie**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all the people who have been waiting for this chapter for some time now... I have not forgotten about you or it, I have just had a lot going on in my life as of lately... Between school and raising my toddler son and finding out I am pregnant again I just have not had the time to sit down and properly write a full chapter. I think I re-wrote this one at least 6 times before I felt like it did my writing justice, and even then I am iffy about the ending. Let me know what you guys think and leave a review.**

**xoxo**

**-Cassie**

**Chapter 4:**

The first rays of sunshine began to slowly creep their way across Freya's bedroom floor as the sun began to rise in the horizon. It was not long before they crept up the side of her bed and reached her face.

She groaned as she pulled her blankets over her head shielding her eyes from the light, in hopes to catch a few more hours of sleep before she started her day.

Freya's plans were short lived as a knocked sounded at her door followed by her mother's voice.

"Freya enough of this childish behavior. You have shut yourself in here for two weeks now mopping about your betrothal to Fredrik. Enough is Enough."

"And I will tell you as I tell you every day. I am not leaving this room unless Fredrik is no longer breathing, or our betrothal is done. Which ever comes first." Freya called back from under her shield.

There was a moment of silence before Freya heard the clicking of her door being opened.

A second later the sheets were pulled from her body and the sunlight hit her face blinding her momentarily.

"What the Hell? Now your trying to blind me." Freya growled shooting up in bed as her arms went to cover her eyes.

"Language." Jane said, "Now get up you are having breakfast with Fredrik alone in the garden today." She released her hold on the blankets dropping it at the foot of the bed.

Jane then proceeded to walk into Freya's closet in search of no doubt an appropriate dress for her to wear.

'I'd rather throw myself off the Bifrost." Freya grumbled.

Jane rolled her eyes as she came out of the closet carrying a dress Freya all but wished to forget she had.

It was one of the many dresses that her mother had made for her. But, unlike the other ones that made her look childlike, this one made her all women. It hugged her curves, and showed her breast.

It was pale blue to compliment her pale complexion as well as her vibrant blue eyes. Having only one shoulder that wrapped its way around her chest covering her breast. While a silver belt lie below her bust line, before allowing the soft fabric to fall like a waterfall down her legs before reaching the ground. The skirt was completed with a sheer thin layer of tulle over top of the blue fabric, that every so often when the sun caught it properly would glisten as the thousands of minuscule diamonds sparkled in the light.

Jane laid it out at the foot of Freya's bed, "Get dress and meet Fredrik in the garden."

Without another word she head towards the door.

Freya reached for her blanket but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Don't even think about it Freya. You have 10 minutes. If you are not down there by then I will send your father up. Might I remind you that he is not as forgiving about these things as I am."

With that she disappeared out of the door.

Freya groaned and throw her feet over the edge of her bed onto the cold floor. She had gotten use to it long ago. Walking to the end of the bed she looked down at the dress.

An image suddenly popped into her head, of Loki unclasping it from behind her and letting it fall to her ankles.

Freya shook her head and picked up the dress pulling it in front of her and walking over to the mirror in the corner of her room to examine herself.

She dispised things that made her look like a girl. Being more content to wear the tunics and pants that she would wear when in practice with her father.

Placing the dress on the chair next to her Freya reached behind her and pulled on the laces holding her nightdress tight to her, it fell to the ground at her feet.

Loki suddenly appeared behind her.

They both stood frozen for a moment, their eyes locked on each others only through the mirror. Slowly though Loki's male genes began to take hold as his eyes started to lower to her chest.

Freya spun around quickly and grabbed the dress to hold it in front of her.

Loki spun round.

"What right do you have to teleport into my room without permission." Freya cried out moving quickly to pulled the dress on.

"My apoligies. If it helps I did not see anything." Loki said through a closed jaw. "You mother had said that she was trying to get you to come down to the garden in hopes for you to have some alone time with Fredrik before your wedding."

"More like forcing me, like the rest of you." Freya replied adjusting the belt around her waist.

Loki looked over his shoulder, to see Freya struggling to tie the laces at her back, "May I"

Freya looked at him from under her eyelashes before nodding her head.

Loki turned around and made it to her in three long strides taking the laces in his fingers.

He worked his fingers around her back tightening it until it would not tighten anymore before tying it in a bow. His fingers lingering a little longer then needs.

Freya noticed this and moved away towards her vanity to retrieve her brush.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

Loki nodded before he let his hands drop to his side.

They both remained silent as Freya ran her brush through her hair, before grabbing a ribbon from the basket on her vanity and braiding her hair into a single braid down her back. The bow holding it together.

Loki was the first to speak.

"Can we not mention the little teleporting incident to your parents, I'd much rather not deal with the wrath of your father today, let alone that of your mother."

"Its not like you saw anything right." Freya said lowering her eyes.

"Right." Loki stated and turned towards the door to leave, "And Freya, I would never force you to do anything if I could stop it."

Freya looked up from her vanity into the mirror to see Loki staring right back at her. Without saying a word she lowered her gaze to her vanity once again to find something to wear around her neck.

Loki took her silence as his cue to leave and in the blink of an eye he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Freya pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear before pushing open the doors leading to the Palace garden.

Fredrik who had been sitting at the small table in the center of the garden, jumped to his feet and rounded the table to pull out the chair opposite his own.

She rolled her eyes before dragging herself over to him, and lowering herself into the chair.

"Thank you." She grumbled as he took his seat across from her.

"Your mother told me not to get my hopes up for you being civil, as you're not really a morning person." He chuckled.

"Freya narrowed her eyes at him, "I can get up whenever I want, I am my own person."

Fredrik raised his hands in surrender, "It was a joke Freya."

She sighed and reached for the glass filled with water in front of her. "Look I came here to pacify my mother and father. In any way shape or form is this me giving up my fight on our betrothal."

"I understand that. I also understand how you feel too. I had reservations about our marriage for a while a few years back, but like any royal I gave up trying to change what I couldn't. It is our job to help keep the peace throughout the nine realms, and if this is how we are to contribute, shouldn't we be grateful for it." Fredrik stated sitting back in his chair.

"I wish to marry for love like my parents, not sit in a loveless marriage which could end my families line." Freya replied taking a sip of her water and placing the cup back down.

"I would believe that we would be expected to produce an heir." Fredrik pointed out picking up a piece of cut melon from a bowl in the center of the table.

Freya shot to her feet, her knees hitting the table causing it to shake and a jug of water to topple over, spilling its contents all over Fredrik.

"If you think I would ever share a bed with you, then you are sadly mistaken. Do not forget that I am the daughter of the Thunder God and I could crush you without hesitation."

Fredrik stood up slowly, "And do not forget that without this marriage you will bring chaos to the realms, and destroy all that your family has worked to build. Whether you accept it or not Freya you will be my wife, and it's time you started acting like it, instead of a child."

Someone cleared their throat behind Freya. She did not need to turn around to know that it was in fact her father.

"Freya a word." came his deep voice.

Freya shot a death glare at Fredrik before turning and rushing past her father, back into the safety of the Palace walls.

Fredrik averted his eyes away from the God of Thunder.

"You'll do well to learn not to upset a female Fredrik. Especially one who does not like to be told what to do." Thor stated before turning on his heels and following after his rebellious daughter.

Looking down at his wet tunic and pants Fredrik pushed his chair out of the way and headed towards his quarters to change.

Thor found Freya in the Throne room standing before Loki with her arms crossed and her head lowered to the floor. Clearly his brother had given her trouble over her disagreement with Fredrik.

It wasn't often that Loki felt the need to scald his niece, in fact Thor could count on one hand the amount of times the King of Asgard had disciplined his heir.

As if on cue Jane came rushing into the vast Hall. "I just pasted Fredrik on the way to his rooms. What happened?"

"Our daughter has taken it upon herself to not only refuse to marry Fredrik, but to refuse to produce an heir." Thor grumbled, "The water spilling on him was just an added bonus to her."

Loki sighed and stood from his place upon his throne, "Freya…."

"Do not treat me like a child, I am not a child. It is my decision in the end if I wish to share a bed with him. You can force me to marry him, but you can't force me to give myself to him." Freya roared.

"If you want this line to continue then have a child of your own." she spat at Loki, "I am no one's puppet."

"You wish to stop being treated like a child fine. As your king I am ordering you to go find Fredrik and apologize for this heinous behaviour. Once your done with that you can sit down and agree upon something you both can do that won't cause a fight, or allow you to do any physical harm to him. IS that clear Freya?" Loki said standing from his place on the throne and walking down to stand before his niece.

Freya glared up at him, before bowing her head, "As you wish your majesty."

Loki let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding, and waved his hand towards the door, "You're dismissed."

Without another look at either her parents or Loki Freya rushed from the hall and disappeared out of sight.

"Brother I think you might have gone a little far with that one." Thor said stepping forward.

"She has grown far to daring for her own good brother, I only did what I would have done with any other subject of Asgard and what are father did with us. If she wants to be treated like an adult then I will treat her as such, I may be her uncle but, I am still firstly her king." Loki said looking down upon his brother before ascending to his throne. "Jane if you could be so kind as to just look in on them that would be great, I think Freya had a horse ride in mind."

Jane smiled, "She always did love to ride, although it's been awhile since she's actually gone. I think it's just the thing for her and Fredrik to do together."

**Sorry it's short but i need this to be a filler chapter before I got to my really good one.**

**xoxo Cassie**


End file.
